Singer for Lovefast
by JA116G
Summary: Jesse McCartney is staying at the Tipton. A kiosk girl Brandi doesn't think it's anything special, but when she spends time with him she starts to like it.
1. Jesse McCartney

SINGER FOR LOVEFAST

This is my own version of the Jesse McCartney episode.

Chapter One: Jesse McCartney

"Why are all those screaming girls here?" Cody asked.

"Jesse McCartney's coming, he's going to sing his new song 'Beautiful Soul'," a kiosk girl Brandi said.

"Jesse McCartney!" London screamed. "I love Jesse McCartney." She started singing his song. "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold."

Everybody covered their ears. "Why does she have to sing?" Penny, Brandi's sister asked Zack.

"So she can put everyone to sleep to meet Jesse McCartney," Zack replied. The twins and Penny walked to the elevator.

"Why does everybody get so starstruck?" Brandi asked.

"It's Jesse McCartney," Maddie said.

"That's what you're gonna say when Orlando Bloom comes," Brandi replied.

"Orlando Bloom's coming!" London said. "Aaaahhhhh! Wait how do you know more about me."

"She's making an example," Maddie said.

"Is that like what Kanye West does?" London asked.

"That's sample, London," Brandi said. "I give up. Maddie you can go on your break now."

Mr. Mosby was talking to London about staying away from Jesse McCartney.

Brandi sighed. After a few minutes Jesse McCartney appeared in the lobby.

"Welcome to the Tipton Hotel," Mr. Mosby introduced. "We hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Let me take you to your suite," Mr. Mosby said.

"Okay," Jesse McCartney said.

As they walked to the elevator Jesse turned and walked to the counter Brandi was at.

"Can I have some gummy worms?" Jesse asked.

"What color?" Brandi asked. She picked up four containers. "Red, green, blue or orange?"

Jesse laughed. "I'll have five of each."

"Snacking big huh?" Brandi asked.

"Singing can take a lot out of you," Jesse said. _I'm talking to a star casually, _Brandi thought.

"I'm Jesse McCartney, singer," Jesse said.

"Brandi Krause, kiosk girl," Brandi replied. "No, I'm not related to Brian Krause."

She handed Jesse the sweets in a bag. "Enjoy," she said.

"See you around," Jesse said.

"Bye."

Maddie saw everything that was happening and ran over to Brandi after Jesse left. "You were talking to Jesse McCartney!"

"I think I know," Brandi said.

"So what did you talk about?"

"Nothing important."

"You talked to a star _that_ is important."

"No big deal."

"No big deal? Are you dumb? Are you stupid? Are you outta your mind? Are you – "

"- ready to get punched if you don't shut up?" Brandi finished.

"Okay I'll stop," Maddie said. "Jesse McCartney. Jesse McCartney," she said as she left.

Brandi shook her head. People get so starstruck around people._ The only difference between you two are he's on TV, I'm not, he makes money singing one song I work my butt of and I only get fifty dollars – a week_, Brandi thought. _Maybe there is a difference, hmm._


	2. Plans to see Jesse

Chapter two: Plans to see Jesse

"Okay, we're kids," Zack said.

"Yeah," Cody and Penny said.

"We're broke," Zack said.

"Yeah," Cody and Penny said.

"Well let's break into Jesse McCartney's suite and take some stuff and sell them!" Zack said.

"No," Cody and Penny said. "I have a science project to work on, see ya," Cody said.

"Why won't you do it Penny?" Zack said.

"Because – no offense – it's a little trampy," Penny replied.

"We could make big bucks," Zack persuaded.

"Look my uncle's the manager here if I get caught my mom and dad find out and I probably will be living with Nanny McEvil," Penny said.

"Fine, when I make money don't ask for them," Zack said.

"Fine, when they put you in jail don't call me," Penny replied.

"Fine," they both said.

"We have to meet Jesse," Maddie said. "So get us in."

"If only that were possible," London said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Mosby said I had to stay away," London said.

"You have to think of something," Maddie said.

"The supply closet," London said. "We always keep spare uniform in there."

"Why would I want to – oh," Maddie said.

They ran to the supply closet.

"Brandi," Mr. Mosby said.

"Yes, uncle," Brandi said.

"I'm giving you this," Mr. Mosby said.

"An access card. Access for what?"

"We're running out of water and Jesse needs some, I know you're not into that starstruck thing so can you go and get him some?"

"Fine," Brandi said. She put the closed sign on the desk, took a bottle of cool water and walked into the performing area.

Brandi showed the guard her access guard and walked in. Two short funny looking waiters were in the performing room.

They seemed funny. Brandi realized who they were. Maddie and London! "Maddie, London!" she hissed. "What are you doing here? Mr. Mosby's looking for you two," she lied. "I don't know why but he wants you."

Maddie and London ran out of the room. Brandi laughed.

"Brandi," Jesse said. "I thought this was a closed rehearsal."

"Oh it is," Brandi said. "I just came to give you some water." She handed the bottle to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"See ya," Brandi replied.

"Hey, do you wanna watch?" Jesse asked.

"I don't think I should," Brandi started. _Ah, what the heck, _Brandi thought. "Sure."

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Brandi clapped when the song was finished. "So what did you think?" Jesse asked.

"I liked it," Brandi said. "Well I guess I better get going. Bye."

"Wait," Jesse said.

"I would love to stay but I have a job to do," Brandi said. "And if I don't get going I'm going to have to hear my uncle yell in my ears."

"Okay so I'll make it quick," Jesse said. "D'you wanna go out with me?"

It didn't take Brandi long to reply. "Sure."

"OMG!" Maddie said.

"What?" London asked.

After Brandi lied to them there was no way they could get back in. Now they were in the vents.

"Jesse just asked Brandi out and she said yes!" Maddie said.

"She's taking my husband! I can't believe he's been so disloyal," London said.


	3. Oh No You Didn't

Sorry, I posted the wrong thing and sorry for the long wait! Here it is:

Chapter Three: Oh No You Didn't

Zack was all alone Jesse's room; he had thought that Maddie and London would go screaming in a beat the big guard standing outside his door.

"Something worth getting, something worth getting," Zack murmured to himself.

_Someone's coming, Zack _though. _I need to hide and fast!_

He hid underneath his bed since nobody was there.

Moseby came into the room, and they started talking about towels and stuff.

As soon as Mosby left, Zack crawled out under the bed and dusted himself with his hands.

The sound of screws unscrewing was heard. As Zack stared, the figure of his friend Penny started to emerge.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked, a little bit loud. They heard the tap turn off for a few seconds then turned back on.

"I came to make sure you hadn't already been caught," Penny replied. "I guess I was wrong." She folded her arms but even when she was wrong she held her head up high.

"Well, I got these dirty towels and they've got to be worth some big bucks," Zack said, rubbing the tips of his hands.

"Whatever, just get it so we can get out," Penny said.

"What's the big rush, we can get a lot more things, baby" Zack said.

"Firstly, don't _ever _call me baby and second of all my uncle just said he forgot something here," Penny said.

"All right, all right," Zack said making his way towards the vents.

"Me first, I live with Moseby, remember?" Penny said.

Zack spotted a bracelet. _Jesse must have worn this, _he thought as he snatched the bracelet.

He stuffed the towels in the vents and stuffed the bracelet in his pocket and climbed into the vents.

"When I see her and I see Moseby she is so gonna be fired," London said as she stormed into the hotel lobby.

"You can't fire her," Maddie said. "I mean, who's gonna take my shifts."

"You get extra pays and a raise every month," London said.

"Ooh, do what you have to do," Maddie said. "I mean no, come on Maddie, she's our friend and your friend as well."

"Fine, but if anything happens it's her," London said. "Or unless you wanna take her place and then I'll just fire both of you."

"Huh?" Maddie asked a little confused. "Anyway, how are we going to spy on them when we don't know where they're going?"

"The bad part of the spying plan," London said.

"Well, Jesse wouldn't want to be in a public place because of all the fans here in Boston, so if I'm correct it'll be in the hotel restaurant," Maddie said.

"You are so smart!" London cried.

"I know that," Maddie said with a proud smile on her face.

"Now how we go unnoticed?" London asked.

_For a dumb girl, she's pretty smart, I guess she's motivated, _Maddie thought. "Here's the plan…"

**(A.N.: Sorry it's been so long! I'll try and update quicker now that I'm less busy.)**


	4. Totally Spies

Chapter Four: Totally Spies

"So what are you wearing?" Maddie asked Brandi, as she sat on the couch of Mr. Mosby's house.

"Why?" Brandi asked suspiciously.

"It's just a friend wanting to know, is that so wrong?" Maddie asked.

"This," Brandi said. "What I'm wearing now, what'd you think?" She turned around.

"I think it's too casual," Maddie said.

Brandi stared at her friend. "Who asked you anyway?" She walked across her uncle's house.

"You, changing the subject, where are you having your date?" Maddie asked.

"The Tipton."

"I knew it!" Brandi whizzed around and looked at Maddie. "I knew that Jesse would want a really nice place for you to go to!"

"Ookay, whatever you say, Maddie." Now Brandi was more suspicious than she had been before.

"So what dirt did you find out?" London asked Maddie back at the hotel.

"That she's having here date here and she's wearing a casual outfit," Maddie said.

"Good, she has nothing on me," London said. "Before Brandi knows it, Jesse will be mine, all mine!" London started laughing like an evil villain.

"Okay, weird laughing session over now, I just don't feel right spying on Brandi," Maddie said.

"Here's another hundred," London said handing Maddie a hundred dollars in cash.

"Then again, I could buy her a cheap gift under ten dollars to make up for it," Maddie said snatching the cash and running towards her counter. "If things don't work out with Jesse and another one of London's celebrity crushes come to the Tipton and I help I'll be rich, I'll be rich!" She started to mimic London's evil laugh.

"Woah, there sweet thang," Zack said as he and Cody walked over to the counter.

"We'll try and look the past the evil laugh," Cody said.

"I'll still like ya, sweet thang which shows I like you for who you are and–"

"Forget it, Zack, what do you want?" Maddie asked.

"A bar of chocolate each," Cody said.

"That'll be a dollar," Maddie said.

"A dollar!" Zack repeated out loud "What sick world is this that we have to pay a dollar for a candy bar?"

"London Tipton's world, and this dollar is going to her piggy bank or her bank's bank," Maddie said.

_And I know why, _Maddie and Penny thought at the same time.


	5. Crazy Girls And London Is One Of Them

Chapter Five: The Crazy Girls (And London Is One Of Them)

_Is she standing me up? _Jessi thought. It was twenty minutes past six and they had agreed to meet a minute ago. _What's taking her so long?_

"Oh my God! It's Jessi McCartney!" a cute looking brunette girl pointed at Jessi followed by a few more girls. A couple of security guards were holding them back.

"If your lady friend were here right now," Patrick started, "then maybe those girls would back off."

"Yeah if only my lady friend were here," Jessi murmured.

"Let go of me you big brutes! Help!" Brandi was getting pulled down the corridor in the Tipton hotel. Suddenly she had stopped being hauled across the floor. "Wait a minute this London's room."

The door opened and London headed peeked out and her face was filled with a grin almost too big for her face. "Thanks for bring her here boys."

"You could have just told me London wanted to see me," Brandi said brushing herself off.

"Why are you brushing yourself off?" London said opening the door wider so Brandi could get in. "It was probably already dirty before my personal bodyguards which I called my P.Bs."

"What do you want London?" Brandi said.

"To give you something," London replied.

"What is it? I really need to go I have a date with Jessi at five," Brandi said.

"But it's only four o'clock," London said pointing towards the dozens of devices that told the time.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn–" Brandi started. "Well I guess I could relax."

"Well word on the Tipton is you're having a date with Jessi and I decided to be nice and give you a make over so that you can look great for your date!" London said.

"Really? You'd that for me?" Brandi asked.

"Sure, what are friends for?" London asked. Brandi hugged London. "Right this way."

Maddie dialed in London's phone number and waited for her to pick up. After about four rings the phone picked up. "London, I thought we were spying on Jessi and Brandi! It's half past five where are you? And by the way have you seen Brandi?"

"Yep," London said. "She's right here."

"London … what psychotic-Jessi-obsessed-scheme have you come with now?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing, I'm just giving Brandi a makeover," London replied.

Maddie's mouth widened. "London drop the bat!"

"Relax, I'm giving her a free a makeover with specialist and make up and wardrobe assistants and stuff," London said. "Plus she thinks it only four o'clock," she added quickly.

"But it's half past five," Maddie said.

"Well she thinks time's an hour behind. Toodles!" And with that London hung up.

Now Maddie felt like trash, she would be so unhappy if a close friend spied on her and tried to make sure her other friend got the boy. If that was her boyfriend that would be a different case, but none of them really knew Jessi and they should have all gotten a fair chance.

"I've got to get Brandi out of this!" Maddie said before getting out of hiding spot behind the plastic plants and ran out off the restaurant.

Mr. Moseby was at the front desk. The crowd of screaming girls was even louder. It had been the same all day. There was a little crowd of girls, then a couple of hours it died down and then more came, then it died down and by the time it was dinner time it was like a concert.

"We want Jessi! We want Jessi!"

There were only two guards there, and against a hundred of girls, as strong as they were they stood no chance.

"Carlos, call for more security," Mr. Moseby told one of the guards. A few seconds later the mob of screaming teenage girls entered the lobby.

"Everybody look for Jesse!" a girl screamed. About five more guards came out of the elevator and started blocking the entrance to the elevator so none of the fan-crazy girls could find Jesse.

"When will this madness end?" Mr. Moseby asked himself.

"You know, I really don't get it," Kerry said as she leaned against the front desk. "Why is everyone so obsessed with this Jessi McCartney? I remember when I was a teen I got in a fight with a guard trying to get in a _Paul_ McCartney concert."

"What happened?"

"My parents had to bail me out of jail."

"Look at those girls running into the hotel," Cody said pointing out of the window in the living room of their suite.

"I think it's so silly," Penny said.

"Ooh, look at that blond one, I think she just winked at me," Zack said.

"Or you're seeing thinks because you just looked at the sun," Cody said.

"Maybe," Zack agreed.

Penny sat down on the couch and picked up a game. "Why do so many people get so obsessed over celebrities?" Penny asked.

"Yeah," Cody agreed sitting next to her. "They're only human."

"I don't really care, I would love to be one of them," Zack said.

"Who wouldn't?" Cody and Penny agreed in unison.


End file.
